Walk-in bathtubs have in recent years become a popular addition for remodeling of bathrooms, or for installation in new construction as an added feature for bathrooms. Changing demographics, as well as personal choices for bathing, are making walk-in bathtubs a desired bathroom feature. Walk-in bathtubs typically have a closable door in a wall of the bathtub for entrance and egress by a bather. The sidewall defines a low threshold for the door, typically about 3 to 5 inches, for a bather to step over while entering or egressing the bathtub. In contrast, conventional bathtubs may have sidewalls of 18 inches, or more, over which a bather must pass for using the bathtub. Bathers who lack agility may find that stepping over the higher wall is difficult and a bather may slip or fall and may become seriously injured.
Walk-in bathtubs feature a door and low threshold for passage of the bather, with a seal that restricts passage of water between the door and its frame in the side wall of the bathtub when filled with water from a supply. Walk-in bathtubs also differ from conventional bathtubs by providing a greater depth for the water cavity defined by the walls of the bathtub. This greater depth for walk-in bathtubs is typically accomplished with side walls having a greater height than conventional bathtubs and/or by a narrower width and/or length. Walk-in bathtubs also typically include a seat for a bather to sit while bathing.
While walk-in bathtubs enable persons to relaxingly bath with easier entrance and egress through a door, there are drawbacks to walk-in bathtub devices. For example, upon completion of bathing, the bather must continue to occupy the bathtub during the time that water drains from the cavity to a sanitary sewer. The water level must reach at least the threshold, in order for the door to be opened and permit egress of the bather. Gravity flow of water from a bathtub is slow, and typical walk-in bathtubs may take 6 to 8 minutes, or more, to drain sufficiently for opening the door for egress.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus selectively configured for circulating water within, and for draining water from, walk-in bathtubs. It is to such that the present invention is directed.